Notice Me?
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: Kensei is a captain without flaw, at least in Shuhei's eyes. He spends every day in love with his Captain, yet Kensei never seems to notice, so what will happen when Shuhei finally gets noticed by Kensei? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Why Don't You Notice?

**Why Dont You Notice Me?**

He was everything that the raven-haired lieutenant admired. Strong, proud, and sported a great body along with equally great looks. Yes, Kensei Muguruma, his Captain, was without flaw, and day after day, Shuhei found himself deeper and deeper in love with the man...

Yet, Kensei remained oblivious to his feelings. He worked himself to exhaustion with the paperwork in his office and every night, Shuhei would come in and cover him up with a blanket, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss those parted lips of his Captain. Tonight was no different.

There Kensei lay, his silver hair flattened by the wooden desk, fast asleep next to a stack of papers. Shuhei covered him over with a blanket as usual and instead of leaving like normal, he gave in to his urges and gently pressed his lips to Kensei's parted ones. The silver-haired Captain moaned in his sleep slightly, shifting around a little and relaxing again, causing Shuhei to jump back, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Kensei..." He apologised quietly, silently fleeing for the door, only to be stopped an all too familiar, yet sleepy voice that he loved.

"Sh..Shuhei...D-Don't go..." Kensei mumbled in his sleep, causing the lieutenant to stare at him in disbelief. Kensei was dreaming about him? Smiling to himself, he left the office, completely and blissfully unaware that Kensei, was in fact, wide awake and had been looking at him through the inky darkness of the office, having feigned sleep the entire time.

"Shuhei..." Kensei murmured sadly, sighing and striding over to his bed from where he was sat, flopping down on it with another sigh. "How long will it be until you notice that I want you too?"

Kensei let out another sigh and rolled towards the wall, letting sleep take him for real this time, even if he wasn't sleeping next to his raven-haired lieutenant.

* * *

The morning came too soon for Kensei, who rolled over and grunted tiredly when Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten flash-stepped into his room. "Good Morning, Captain Muguruma." The small child prodigy greeted politely, earning a grunt from the other Captain. Toshiro sighed and walked over to Kensei's desk, noticing the stack of papers. "You must be exhausted so I'll take these papers off of your hands. By the way, what is up with Shuhei? I heard he blew off Izuru when the lieutenant tried to strike up a conversation. And then I find you in a similar mood..."

Kensei had sat up by this point and was sorting his hair out in his office mirror. He simply shrugged,not wanting anyone else knowing about his and Shuhei's predicament. "Beats me. I'll talk to him later and find out for you." He replied just as simply as he had shrugged, earning a sigh from the child prodigy that was still in his office.

"Very well then. I'll go now." The younger Captain responded, flash-stepping out of the Squad Nine Captain's office with the rest of the paperwork. Ironically, he had taken his own squad's paperwork too, obviously so he could give his own lieutenant, Rangiku, a severe lashing. Nothing new there. Kensei finished with his hair and shrugged on his Captain's Haori before swiftly leaving his office to go find his lieutenant.

* * *

Shuhei was not in the mood for chit-chat. Not today. So telling Izuru where to go was really no big deal to him. He slumped against a tree in the Squad Nine gardens, in his usual spot, and sighed heavily. Kensei had probably been told that he was acting strange, but nobody else understood. They all thought Kensei was just some idol from his childhood. True, he was, but he was also so much more. He was Shuhei's rock, the one he could go to, the one he trusted and loved. It wasn't just simple admiration as Renji had put it once. The raven-haired lieutenant was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice resounded and a familiar pair of breasts hit him.

"Hey Shuhei!" Rangiku chirped, her breasts still enveloping the side of Shuhei's face as she hugged him. "Izuru said you blew him off!" Shuhei looked at her sternly, her face showing concern and confusion about his actions. She was a good friend, but that being said, she also ran her mouth off a lot, so she wasn't easily trusted with secrets. She had spread the fact that he and Renji were once an item, causing most of the Seireitei to hound them with questions, particularly Momo, Yumichika and Yachiru.

"Sorry Rangiku, but I'd prefer it if I was alone." He replied, sounding more polite to her because she was a closer friend than Izuru, plus female and he was never rude to a girl. She nodded, hugging him again and flash-stepped away, respecting his wishes. And now it was back to his thoughts.

He was considering opening up to his Captain but he knew he'd probably be shot down in flames and demoted to Third Seat or something because of it. But, what other harm could it do besides kill his trust. It's probably no fun walking around Seireitei with your lieutenant, knowing that their either staring at your ass or imagining having sex with you. It would be even more awkward in a fight too. Shuhei growled slightly when another person interrupted his privacy, only to shut himself up when he saw the familiar metal belt.

"So, now you're blowing Rangiku off too? Just what is up with you today, Lieutenant?" Kensei asked formally, folding his arms across his muscular chest. Shuhei looked up at him and sighed. He couldn't blow Kensei off, no matter how much he wanted to avoid the conversation.

"It..It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood to talk to people today..." He half-lied. Kensei didn't budge. Clearly, he wasn't buying it. Swallowing his pride, he remained eye contact with his Captain, and suddenly, Kensei was on his knee infront of him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Shuhei...I know...I was awake last night..." He murmured, staring into Shuhei's eyes. Shuhei swallowed again. Kensei had been awake. Oh shit. His cheeks flushed red and he broke the eye contact, looking at the grass instead of his Captain.

"S-sorry Captain..." He apologised, thinking Kensei was going to get annoyed at him. "I don't know what came over me." He was quickly silenced by Kensei sighing. His Captain never sighed, or at least he'd never heard it except when he was frustrated, but that was different to the one he was hearing now.

"Shuhei...Why don't you notice me? Why don't you notice I want you...?" The silver-haired Captain admitted quietly, causing Shuhei to stare at him, completely stunned by what he had just heard. Kensei looked at him, trying to maintain his macho facade, but inside, Shuhei could tell he was close to breaking.

"Wh-What?" Was all he could say before Kensei pressed his lips to Shuhei's in order to prove what he had said was true. It took the lieutenant a moment to realise he was being kissed, but he kissed back as soon as reality hit him with a harsh slap. He gripped Kensei's Haori and pulled him closer, moaning slightly into the kiss. This was happening! Kensei was kissing him! Or was it a dream that Shuhei was enjoying while still in bed and in reality he was embarrasingly tossing and turning while making out with his pillow like a five year old? He seriously hoped it wasn't the latter...that would be embarrassing.

"I want you to be mine Shuhei...Why couldn't you see that? The way I looked at you, the way I always listened to what you had to report while I turned away all other division members, including ones from other squads? I've wanted you since you were in the Academy...before Aizen's treachery changed my life..." Kensei murmured, his voice slowly starting to crack, despite his best efforts to hide it. Shuhei cupped Kensei's face and kissed him again, before pulling his Captain into a hug.

"I've always been yours Kensei..." Shuhei replied, hugging Kensei tighter. The Captain responded by hugging Shuhei just as tightly in return, but both men separated when a girly squeal came from somewhere nearby. They looked around and sighed when they saw Rangiku perched happily in the tree, with Izuru, Renji, who looked a little pained, and Momo, all four of them staring down at them, even though Renji looked like he was throwing knives at Kensei via his eyes. Rangiku jumped down and hugged Shuhei, squealing again.

"Oh my gosh, Shuhei! You've been such a grump today, I just couldn't stay away, I was so worried, so I came back and I find you making out with the hunkiest Captain in the whole of Seireitei!" She squeaked, causing Kensei to blush slightly at the compliment. Shuhei clawed his way free from the voluptuous Lieutenant and looked down, barely able to get a word in before Rangiku was off squealing again. Izuru was next to jump down and he patted Shuhei's shoulder merrily.

"Ah! Never would of guessed this was why you've been a grump! No hard feelings about earlier man! I'm glad you're happy Shuhei." He congratulated, clearing the air between the two of them, before bowing to Kensei. Momo followed after Izuru, giving him a hug and smiling.

"Congratulations Hisagi-san!" She said politely, bowing at him and Kensei. She was a sweet, young girl who always gave everyone polite greetings and as a result, people always thought she was a pushover, but she really wasn't. Her Kido was powerful and it was like her secret weapon. Seriously, nobody liked to see her angry. Not like she was in the war with Aizen. She had been so heartbroken that she had lashed out at Izuru, Ichimaru and even Hitsugaya! Poor girl. Finally, Renji jumped down, but instead of going to Shuhei and happily congratulating him, he strode straight over to Kensei, glaring at his superior. "I'll say this once Captain. I don't care if this costs my position as Lieutenant, but if you ever make Shuhei cry, make him unhappy in any shape or form, I will hurt you. That's a promise!" He growled, before turning to Shuhei on his way back to the other three. "Congratulations Shu." Renji was promptly slapped by Rangiku for being so rude but he just shrugged and flash-stepped away, leaving Kensei snickering at Renji's threat. Rangiku bowed at them both, particularly Kensei.

"I am so sorry about Renji!" She apologised on the Squad Six's lieutenant's behalf, before leaning in close to Shuhei. "I shouldn't of brought him...I'm sorry, he's still a little bitter over the break-up. I think he still loves you, Shuhei." Shuhei just nodded and smiled at her, before hugging each of them again. Kensei had slumped himself against the tree, still snickering. Renji had guts. He had to give him credit for that.

"Bye guys!" Shuhei said to his friends happily, before they flash-stepped away and he conveniently took the opportunity to join Kensei by his side. "Well, I'm sorry about Renji. He's still bitter about me breaking up with him a while back. Also, any bets on how long it will take Rangiku to tell the whole of Seireitei?" Kensei laughed a little more and shrugged, slyly linking his hand with his lieutenant's. "I don't know, not long. You and Renji dated?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't heartbroken, he knew Shuhei wouldn't stay single his whole life. Shuhei sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah, not for long though. Few weeks. I broke it off, I just didn't feel right. My heart wasn't in it." He admitted, staring into Kensei's eyes as if they were the most beautiful thing in Seireitei. To Shuhei, they were a part of it. "My heart wanted you."

Kensei smiled and kissed Shuhei softly, still smiling at him when they broke apart. He was glad that Shuhei was his now, but he couldn't help but feel that Shuhei was still hiding something from him. Shrugging it off, he decided it could wait until later. Both men were distracted by a sudden announcement that resounded from someone using Bakudo 57: Tenteikura.

"All Squads! This is a congratulatory announcement to Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi on their relationship! Congrats guys! A celebratory party will be held tonight at the Squad Ten barracks...come along guys to congratulate the happy couple! Ah! Captain!" Rangiku cheered, before Hitsugaya interrupted her message, his rant being broadcast via the Bakudo. "MATSUMOTO! What are you doing!? I ordered those papers in an hour ago! Stop wasting time and...this is being broadcasted isn't it..." The small Captain quickly shut up and the announcement faded, leaving laughter all around. That had to be the best announcement of the week! Shuhei and Kensei enjoyed it for sure, both of them having laughter fits until their sides hurt up against the tree.

"Looks like we got a party to go to!" Kensei mused, still roaring with laughter next to his lieutenant. Shuhei nodded, barely able to contain himself. It was too funny. "Y-Yeah! I bet Captain Hitsugaya is bright red right about now and fuming, probably flipping stuff over and having an embarrassed hissy fit! Poor Rangiku!" He replied, doubling over while holding his stomach. His sides killed, but he couldn't stop laughing. It was definetly the second highlight of the day. It was also going to go in the next issue of Seireitei News for sure! Front Headline material right there!

After the men composed themselves, still snickering slightly, but not as much, they began to walk back to the barracks, with their hands entwined. However, it didn't last becasuse as soon as they got back to Kensei's office, they found Hitsugaya perched on Kensei's desk, with a stack of completed papers, and they both burst into giggles again.

"Yeah yeah...laugh it up you two." Toshiro remarked, unamused, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm only here to tell you that we expect you at the barracks in three hours for your party. Congratulations by the way."

And with that, Toshiro vanished back to his own barracks, obviously still embarrassed about being broadcast without realising. Kensei sat down in his chair and Shuhei leant against the desk, smirking to himself, while Kensei began checking over the papers. Apparently, there was going to be some new squad members coming to his squad. Great. More people. As if the Editorial department could get much bigger. It took him a while to get through them all, and when he was finished, he glanced over at the clock and realised they had twenty minutes to get to the Squad Ten barracks. Shuhei had fallen asleep on Kensei's bed while the Captain had been working, a cute sight to behold, but regrettably, Kensei strode over and softly shook the lieutenant awake. Shuhei's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, before shooting upright, realising where he was.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologised, blushing bright red, only to be quickly reassured by Kensei's lips on his. He moaned into the kiss and whined a little when Kensei pulled away again.

"It's okay, Shuhei...Come on, we have fifteen minutes to get to Squad Ten for our party. Let's go." He replied, helping Shuhei up and holding his hand gently, before flash-stepping to the said barracks. Tonight was going to be a enjoyable night.

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D I'm still rather new with these two so forgive me if they are a bit OOC... . **

**Kensei: A Party!? **

**Shuhei: C'mon...it'll be fuuuunnnnnnnnnn...**


	2. The Party

**The Party**

Squad Ten's barracks were already heaving with people as music blasted throughout the halls, some Soul Reapers dancing, some caterwauling along to the music and others getting plastered or having a general chat. However, as soon as Kensei and Shuhei arrived, all of that changed. Suddenly, each man was surrounded by crowds of people cooing their congratulations and offering to get them drinks, some even going so far as to scream out that they were jealous! Kensei laughed and giving Shuhei a quick kiss, he sauntered off to go find the other Captains, swaying his hips slightly as he walked.

"I'll be back in a bit Shu!" He called over his shoulder as he wandered off, to which Shuhei just nodded and went to go find his friends, thanking people who congratulated him as he went. Rangiku sure knew how to throw a party! He found the said lieutenant along with Momo, Renji and Izuru all perched under a tree along with Tetsuzaemon, Ikkaku and Yumichika, singing and drinking sake. Figured.

"Here comes the special man!" Rangiku cooed when she spotted Shuhei, running over to him and half-drunkenly hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled at everyone else before he noticed Renji looking away. Clearly, he wasn't going to be happy for him. Why couldn't Renji just move on? Byakuya wasn't going to wait forever. Speaking of which, said Captain was nearby so if Renji made a move or anything both Kensei and Byakuya would see it.

"Come sit here, next to Izuru!" Momo chirped, with Izuru handing Shuhei a cup of sake as he sat down. He took it gratefully and downed it, wanting to get smashed already due to the tension between him and the red-haired lieutenant.

"Thanks guys, I'm loving this." Shuhei remarked happily, drinking another cup of sake and joining in with Rangiku, who had begun a little sing song. "_You're on your knees, begging pleasse, stay with meee, but honestllyyy, I just need to be a little craaazzzaaayyyy!_"

Izuru laughed and it didn't take long before he was joining in too. Renji was the only one who remained silent. Momo and Rangiku had already begun dancing while Shuhei and Izuru were on their feet and back to back singing their hearts out while the girls danced to _Avril Lavigne_ : _What the Hell_.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, Renji." Byakuya retorted, having stepped next to him to see why he wasn't enjoying the sight of Shuhei happy and having a good time. Renji just grunted in response.

"Yeah. You could say that." He remarked coldly, nearly matching the noble's usual tone of voice. Another chorus of vocals bellowed from the two male lieutenants and Byakuya cracked a smile at the sight of them, actually letting go from the stress of daily lieutenant life, and having fun.

"Renji. You can't change his heart. He loves Kensei. And if you love him like you claim to, you'd see that and be happy for him. He needs your support, not things to be awkward." The Squad Six Captain stated, before sighing and walking off to go congratulate Kensei, although he'd have to try pretty hard as Yoruichi and Soi-Fon were currently draping themselves over him.

* * *

Kensei couldn't help but laugh as Captains, Lieutenants, and nearly every other Soul Reaper congratulated him, especially as he could hear Shuhei and Izuru more than he could hear the congratulatory words. Byakuya had just congratulated him after Soi-Fon and Yoruichi ran off to bug Kisuke and Kenpachi, the latter already half-plastered. It was nice, being surrounded by so many people he knew and cared about. He was glad to see Shuhei having fun too. The kid had been getting a tough time keeping the Squad together in his absence and he deserved to let all of it just roll off of his shoulders.

"Kennnnyyy twoo!" The all too familiar voice of Yachiru cried, the pink haired girl landing on Kensei's shoulder a few moments later. He looked at her and smiled. "Congratulationnnnnnss!"

He maintained his smile as she jumped off his shoulder and hugged his arm. She was cute, it was hard to believe that she was a lieutenant, considering she never fought. "Thank you Yachiru...keeping Kenpachi in line?" He asked, to which she nodded and bounced off to go find her Captain. He laughed a little as the song changed and looked over to Shuhei, who was currently dancing with Rangiku, a half-plastered Rangiku. Smiling, he walked over and tapped Rangiku on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She mused as she spun round, only to break into a smile as soon as she saw Kensei. "KENSEI! There you are! Come have a drink!"

He had to admire her cheerful demeanour and he gratefully accepted, glancing at Shuhei who had turned slightly pink at being caught dancing. It was cute. Leaning over, Kensei kissed his cheek.

"You got a great body. You dance well. Let's put that body to even better uses later." He whispered huskily, Shuhei turning even redder as a result. They both sat down and Rangiku poured them both some sake, Shuhei knocking it back like no tomorrow. It was surprising, this much sake, around Rangiku and there was still some left. Especially since Shunsui hadn't appeared yet. Usually, he was drinking with Rangiku and there would be no sake in a matter of minutes. Give them half a chance and they ransack every cupboard for the stuff.

Kensei's good mood was disturbed momentarily by the sight of Renji leaving. He was still being bitter? That lieutenant needed to grow some balls and get over that break-up. He'd overheard what Byakuya had said to him and in all honesty, it was true. Renji couldn't have everything his way. He kissed Shuhei's cheek and followed Squad Six's lieutenant. Stopping him in Byakuya's manor gardens.

"Renji. Why do you insist on being awkward around us? I know you still love him and everything but you have to let this go. It was Shuhei's decision to break-up. I don't know what happened between you two in that time but, if Shuhei wasn't happy, can you blame him for wanting to be happy?" Kensei asked, with Renji turning round with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You know nothing Captain Muguruma. How can I simply sit by and watch as the one guy I want more than anything, is in the arms of someone who doesn't even deserve him?" Renji snapped, Kensei's eyes widening as he continued. "Who was the one there for him throughout the past century? Me. Where were you? Off in Exile for being a Vizored. Who looked after him, loved him? Me. What did you do? Hide away. See my point? I've been here the entire time whereas you haven't."

It was not Kensei's turn to snap. Renji was talking absolute shit and he was pretty sure Shuhei would feel their spiritual pressure change.

"I'm sorry?! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!? You think I wanted to be a Vizored!? I didn't! You think I wanted to leave my squad and be forced into Exile? I didn't! I've been worrying about him the whole time! How can you stand there and say I don't deserve him when-" Kensei raged before the arrival of the said lieutenant stopped him.

"Kensei, Renji! That's enough!" Shuhei barked, causing both men to shut up, although Kensei only shut up because he wasn't going to ruin Shuhei's night. The raven-haired lieutenant turned to Renji and glared.

"Renji, you know nothing of what Kensei has been through! You haven't felt the pain of being forced out of your life and into a new one because of someone else's betrayals. I broke up with you because I was in love with Kensei, I thought I'd get over him if I was with you but my mind never left him! Move on Renji, and if you can't, then we might as well not be so much as friends. I don't need people who think it's acceptable to come between me and Kensei for their own selfish gains!" Shuhei growled, walking over to Kensei and sternly looking at him while Renji huffed and flash-stepped back to his quarters.

"And you, Kensei. I'm not mad at you, because you understand how I felt even though you weren't here and I love you. But I do want words later. Come on let's go back. Rangiku's probably wondering where we are." He murmured, kissing Kensei quickly. In all honesty, Kensei just wanted to go back to his quarters and just sleep. He'd had enough excitement for one night, however Rangiku had gone to all the effort of throwing the party, so he surmised the least he could do was stay a bit longer.

* * *

When both men came back, they were almost immediately attacked by Rangiku, who glared at them as if she was killing them with her eyes.

"Where did you two go?! You left your own party!" She glowered, half drunk, yet completely aware of everything. Shuhei touched her shoulder and watched as Kensei waled past to grab some sake, necking at least three of them in one go.

"Sorry Ran...we had a bit of an issue with Renji. It's fine now though." He apologised, reassuring her that everything was okay. She huffed and smiled at him before dancing off to join Kensei in drinking the sake along with Shunsui, who was hopelessly flirting with Nanao. Same old Shunsui. Even Yamamoto was enjoying himself, him and his lieutenant, Chojiro, both standing underneath one of the trees enjoying the spectacle with some food and some drink. Shunsui walked over to the elderly man and bowed respectfully.

"I'm glad you could make it, Head Captain, sir." Shuhei greeted, still bowed down. Yamamoto chuckled and lifted Shuhei's head to look at him. The elderly man's face was pulled into a smile.

"But of course, lieutenant Hisagi. I would not miss it for the world! Congratulations on your relationship with Captain Muguruma! Here's to hoping you two are very content together!" He replied, raising his drink in toast, his voice loud enough so that everyone did the same. Shuhei stood upright and nodded at the elderly man.

"Thank You Head Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He stated, to which Yamamoto nodded and Shuhei swiftly left to rejoin Rangiku and Izuru. Momo was over with Kensei and Shinji, who had been joined by Rose and Shuhei noticed that even the rest of the Vizoreds were attending the party. Lisa was over by Shunsui, pleasantly talking Nanao and Shunsui, her former Captain, Love was talking to Sajin about something, presumably his old squad and Hachi was off with Tessai over by the far wall. Hiyori was tormenting her old Captain Kisuke, leaving Mashiro dancing around on the dancefloor with Yachiru and Tetsuzaemon. Wierd, he didn't seem the dancey type. Then again, he was wasted so it wasn't that much of a shock. Shuhei smiled at everyone having a good time only to be snapped out of it by a sudden arrival.

"Hey Shuhei!" Ichigo called as he ran into the party, closely followed by Rukia, Ukitake, Kon, who was somehow in Ichigo's body, and the most shocking of all, the Sexta Espada Grimmjow, who had no Hollow hole anymore. He'd heard about that actually, the remaining Espada from the war were allowed to be turned into Vizored and they had allied themselves with Seireitei. Hallibel was already here, so Grimmjow, who was dating Ichigo, sauntered off to go find her, giving Shuhei his standard grin as he left.

"H-Hey Ichigo..." Shuhei greeted back. "Glad you could make it." By this point, Ukitake and Rukia had ventured off to who knows where, and it was just Ichigo and Shuhei, standing there in the middle of a crowd, staring at each other.

"So come on then, you gonna give us a dance?" Ichigo smirked, to which Shuhei nodded, looking over to Kensei as he walked onto the dancefloor with the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Congratulations Shu." Ichigo remarked as the slowly rotated in a circle, Shuhei nodding in response, sighing sadly.

"Thanks Ichigo." He replied, sadder than he had thanked everyone else. Ichigo looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Shuhei sighed again and looked back at Ichigo for a second before speaking.

"It's Renji. He's not over our break-up and I said to him, during an argument he was having with Kensei about half an hour ago, that if he couldn't accept it then I couldn't even acknowledge him as a friend...Did I do the right thing Ichigo?" He explained, sighing yet again at the end of his explanantion, being pulled into a hug by the orange-haired subsititute.

"Of course Shuhei. He needs to learn to let go..." Ichigo whispered, soothingly rubbing his friend's back. Shuhei hugged him back and nodded. "Tell you what, why don't you and Kensei retire for the night? You've both had your fair share of drama tonight and to be honest Shuhei, you look like you could use the sleep."

Ichigo had a point. He was rather tired actually. Shuhei pulled out of the hug and nodded, kissing Ichigo's cheek and dashing off to find Kensei, who was at the drinks with Mashiro.

"Oh hey there, my gorgeous man." Kensei greeted, kissing Shuhei sweetly. "What's wrong?" Shuhei looked at him and leant his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kensei's muscular frame. Mashiro squealed happily and bounced off, remarking that she'll give the lovebirds some privacy.

"Kensei...can we go please? I'm tired and I can't fully enjoy this party anymore after Renji's little performance. Please?" He asked, to which Kensei complied immediately.

"Hey guys! We're leaving now! Stay and enjoy the evening! Thanks for a brilliant time Rangiku!" He called over everyone, with every person present shouting out some form of farewell in response. Kensei grabbed Shuhei's hand and they flash-stepped back to their quarters, well Kensei's quarters.

* * *

When they got back to Kensei's quarters, the silver-haired Captain immediately led Shuhei to his bedroom and stripped off. He watched as Shuhei shed his own clothing and climbed into Kensei's bed, with Kensei following quickly behind and pulling the covers over them both, wrapping his arms around his lieutenant.

"Goodnight Shu..." He whispered, kissing the back of Shuhei's neck lightly. However, Shuhei had already crashed into slumber so he got no response except for a light moan. Damn, Shuhei was cute when he slept, and it wasn't long before Kensei's eyes also drifted shut for the remainder of the night.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry again for OOCness but I am trying my hardest for you all! :D Thank you all for the reviews so far too! You guys rock!**


End file.
